Finding a Mate
by Loony Puppeteer
Summary: Bunny and Jack have never met before Jack was needed as a guardian. Now that they are meeting, they are going to find out that there is something very special about the other. *sorry about the bad summary, please give it a try*


**Hi there! This is my second Bunny/Jack story though this one is much shorter, much less extensive and only one chapter. I might decide to make more chapter if people want me to. If you would like more chapters please send me a review saying so. **

**I welcome constructive criticism. But please, no flames.**

**Here are some changes to the original story that I making.**

**-The blizzard of 68' never happened.**

**-Tooth went and got Jack instead of Bunny.**

**-spirits all have one true mate who they find once their eyes meet.**

**-Pookas only have one true mate that they find by scent. **

**On with the story**

E. Aster Bunnymund knew something was different the moment Tooth and the yetis came through the portal. They had gone to go pick up Jack Frost, the winter spirit that MIM had chosen as the new guardian to help fight Pitch.

Bunny had never met the spirit before, never gotten anywhere near him actually, as he was a spring spirit, he did not do cold. However the other guardians had met him before.

Tooth gushed about his teeth (white as snow), and how he was so nice and kind to her fairy's. However he was also a troublemaker and sometimes distracted her fairies.

North thought the boy was hilarious. Said he was full of joy and wonder. But he was constantly trying to break into the workshop.

Sandy was not sure about the boy. From what Bunny understood of Sandy's sand, Jack Frost was playful, and kind but his dreams worried Sandy. He said that when the boy did not dream of dolphins he dreamt of lonely, icy tundra's and pain.

Bunny took all this information and decided that the spirit was probably just a 300 year old teenager with some angst.

When the portal opened North, Sandy and Bunny all looked up. A struggling sack came through first. Bunny instantly felt something hot and cold run down his spine. It was strange. Then the yetis and Tooth came in. One of the yetis helped open the sack and a head of white hair peeked out. When the head lifted, bright, lively and annoyed looking blue eyes stared at them. Bunny was hit by a need to go to the boy (boy, for he looked to be only 16, so what if he had been a spirit for 300+ years).

When the spirit stepped completely out of the bag, holding a shepherds staff, in front of his lithe body as if to protect himself something strange came over Bunny. He wanted to protect. He wanted to grab the petite sprit and wrap him in his arms. He wanted to run and hide the spirit in his nest, where no one would be able to harm him. And the thought of someone trying made Bunny want to _growl_.

"What am I doing here?" Jack asked looking around at the guardians. He did not know what to do. The other spirits usually ignored him.

"Man in Moon chose you to be a guardian Jack!" North exclaimed loudly.

"What?! Me! A guardian!" Jack backed up. There was no way. MIM had not spoken to him since Jack came out of the lake. Jack was not _important_. Jack had learned fast that he was nothing but a waste of space in the spirit world, and invisible in the human world. The only "people" who treated him nice were the Baby Teeth.

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong spirit. I'm no guardian." Jack spoke as he continued to back up. Until he ran into something soft, and warm.

Turning slowly Jack encountered soft fur and knew he had walked into the Easter Bunny. He had never meet the giant rabbit but he was well known. Jack felt arms begin to encircle him as he turned and once Jack was fully facing the rabbit Jack looked up into deep green eyes.

A burst of something hot ran down both of their spines, a gust of breath left their lungs. And then they were falling into each other, sinking to the ground, breathing in deep breaths of each other's scent.

"Mate, my mate." Jack spoke, barely able to believe it. He had a mate.

"Mate, mine" Bunny responded. Jack gasped, his mate wanted him.

"Really? You want me?" Jack asked, his voice wavering.

"Yes, always" Bunny spoke softly before nuzzling the boy's hair.

"Ah…" jack could not speak. He could not believe that he had a mate, that he was wanted.

"Bu…" A voice floated into their private conversation but before the first syllable had left North's lips Bunny had Jack behind him.

A growl left the Pookas before he spun and grabbed the winter spirit. He opened a hole and they began to fall into the tunnel. When they popped back out they were in the warren.

"This is the warren. It is my…our home" Bunny spoke looking at the winter spirit.

A giant grin spread across the boy's face and Bunny could understand why Tooth gushed about his teeth. They really were as white as snow.


End file.
